


In Your Heart Shall Burn

by KisaTheStrange



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dom Solas, Dragon Age: Inquisition Spoilers, Elven Gods, Elves, F/M, Im bad at summaries, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Inquisitor Backstory, Jealous Solas, Lavellan Backstory, Oral Sex, Past Domestic Violence, Past Relationship(s), Past Sexual Abuse, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexy Times, Smut, Solas Being Solas, Solas Smut, Solas Spoilers, Solas is Fen'Harel, dragon age inquisition plot but with a twist, eventual porn with plot, lavellan is always horny, minor female lavellan/iron bull
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-06-12 11:23:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15338811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisaTheStrange/pseuds/KisaTheStrange
Summary: "When I woke up today, I didn't expect to have a mark on my hand and to be called the 'Herald of Andraste'."Nienna is a Rogue elf with an interesting past, but all of that is pushed aside when she becomes the "Chosen One" after a freak incident at the Conclave - resulting in Nienna joining forces with the Inquisition to close a mysterious tear in the sky called the "Breach". But what happens when Andraste's "Chosen One" has a lot of past baggage that so inconveniently decides to catch up with her?It's even more inconvenient when the Herald herself falls for a certain Elven Apostate, of all people.





	1. Chapter 1

_Everything was dark, and cold, my right hand was trembling. I looked over and could see a green light glowing around it. Before I could inspect it further, I noticed a horde of giant spiders making their way towards me. I scrambled to my feet and ran up the steep hill, towards a light up ahead._

_I seen a hand outstretched in front of me. I couldn’t make out who it was, but I grabbed hold of them._

_Everything went white._

 

\--- 

 

Nienna woke up to find her wrists bound in chains, her head was still pounding and she had no idea where she was or what was going on. Suddenly a green light flared up in her right hand and a searing pain pierced through her, she gasped, and then her attention was drawn to the sound of the doors opening before her - in walked two women. One looked like a warrior of some sort, the other a...rogue? She wasn’t so sure. 

The warrior charged up to her, anger plastered on her face. 

“Tell me why we shouldn’t kill you now,” she said, threateningly close to her at this point. 

“The Conclave is destroyed. Everyone who attended is dead. Except for you,” she pressed on. 

“You think I’m responsible?” Nienna asked, confused. 

“Explain this,” she said, grabbing a hold of her right hand. 

“I-I can’t!” said Nienna, helplessly. 

“What do you mean you can’t?” the warrior spat, getting frustrated. 

“I don’t know what that is, or how it got there!” said Nienna. 

“You’re lying!” she yelled, grabbing her shoulders tightly. 

The other woman finally stepped in and pushed the warrior back away from Nienna, looking irritated. 

“We need her, Cassandra,” she said, looking back at Nienna. 

Cassandra, so that was this charming woman’s name.

“Whatever you think I did, I’m innocent!” said Nienna, frowning. 

“Do you remember what happened? How this began?” the woman asked her. 

“I remember running...things were chasing me, and then...a woman?” Nienna explained, trying to remember exactly what happened. It was still all a blur to her. 

“A woman?” 

“She reached out to me, but then...” Nienna continued, she couldn’t remember what happened after that. Everything didn’t make sense from there on. 

Cassandra stepped forward and turned to the woman. “Go the the forward camp, Leliana. I will take her to the rift.” 

Leliana nodded and made her way out of the room. Cassandra walked over to Nienna and grabbed hold of the chains, taking them off her but leaving the rest of the restraints around her wrists so she couldn’t escape. 

“What did happen?” Nienna asked, standing up. 

“It...will be easier to show you,” said Cassandra, unsurely. 

Nienna followed her out of the room to the outdoors, and was suddenly greeted by a large green light in the sky, flashing and spreading out of control. It was absolutely unbelievable, and all this had happened while she was passed out? She couldn’t take my eyes off it until Cassandra spoke up again, snapping her out of her daze. 

“We call it ‘The Breach’. It’s a massive rift into the world of demons that grows larger with each passing hour,” Cassandra explained. “It’s not the only rift, just the largest. All were caused by the explosion at the Conclave.”

“An explosion can do that?” Nienna quizzed, frowning. 

“This one did,” said Cassandra. “Unless we act, the Breach may grow until it swallows the world.” 

Just as she said that, the rift sparked up once more - and suddenly Nienna’s right hand flared up, green light flashing from it. She yelped in pain and fell to her knees, it felt like her hand was on fire and she couldn’t understand why; or what was happening. 

“Each time the Breach expands, your mark spreads. And it is killing you. It may be the key to stopping this, but there isn’t much time,” Cassandra explained, kneeling next to her. 

“You say it may be the key...to doing what??” Nienna asked, bewildered. 

“Closing the breach. Whether that’s possible is something we shall discover shortly. It is our only chance, however. And yours,” said Cassandra. 

“You still think I did this? To myself?” Nienna spat. 

“Not intentionally. Something clearly went wrong,” said Cassandra. 

“And if I’m not responsible?” Nienna pressed on. 

“Someone is, and you’re our only suspect. You wish to prove your innocence? This is the only way,” said Cassandra, pointing at the glowing mark in her hand. 

Nienna sighed, and inhaled deeply. “I understand. I’ll do what I can. Whatever it takes.” 

Cassandra gave her a nod. She stood back up and grabbed a hold of Nienna’s arm, pulling her up with her as well and pushing her along the path. They trudged through the camp and Nienna could see all the disapproving looks the people were giving her, folding their arms and glaring daggers at her presence. 

“They have decided your guilt. They need it. The people of Haven mourn our Most Holy, Divine Justinia, head of the Chantry. The Conclave was hers,” Cassandra explained as they walked passed everyone. “It was a chance for peace between Mages and Templars. She brought their leaders together. Now, they are dead.” 

“We lash out like the sky. But we must think beyond ourselves, as she did. Until the Breach is sealed, there will be a trial, I can promise no more,” Cassandra continued, she drew a dagger out from her pocket and cut the restraints off Nienna’s wrists. “Come, it is not far.” 

“Where are you taking me?” Nienna asked, rubbing the sore parts on her wrists. 

“Your mark must be tested on something smaller than the Breach,” said Cassandra, walking ahead. She waved a hand at the guards standing in front of the gates. “Open the gate, we are heading into the valley!” 

The guards opened up the gate and they proceeded through, the harsh winter breeze hitting Nienna straight in the face and causing her to shiver. It felt like a long time since she was actually outside, she hadn’t even asked how long she was out for after her little incident. They ran up further and she could actually see the massive Rift in the sky more clearly now, it looked out of control - with bolts of green lightening flashing from it more frequently and bolts of green energy shooting out from it at all angles. Nienna felt the same searing pain in her mark and fell to her knees, groaning loudly. Cassandra stopped and walked over to help her back up on her feet. 

“The pulses are coming faster now. The larger the Breach grows, the more rifts appear, the more demons we face,” said Cassandra, continuing on ahead. 

“How did I survive the blast?” Nienna asked, following her. 

“They said you...stepped out of a rift, then fell unconscious. They say a woman was in the rift behind you, no one knows who she was. Everything farther in the valley was laid waste, inluding the Temple of Sacred Ashes. I suppose you’ll see soon enough,” Cassandra explained. 

They began crossing over the bridge, when all of a sudden a massive bolt of green lightening shot down from the sky, penetrating the bridge and cracking it open beneath their feet. They couldn’t react fast enough, and began tumbling down to the frozen lake below them, falling painfully on their backs. 

Cassandra pulled herself up, rubbing the back of her head. All of a sudden several demons appeared before them, and Cassandra quickly jumped into action - pulling out her sword and shield. 

“Stand back!” she shouted, charging ahead. 

Nienna stood back and watched her attack the demons, she looked around for something to defend herself with and spotted a pair of dual blades on the ground beside her. She grabbed them and headed over to Cassandra to help her fight off the demons, slicing through them with ease. 

“It’s over,” Nienna breathed out, once they’d killed them. 

“Drop your weapons. Now!” Cassandra commanded, holding her sword up to her. 

“If you’re going to lead me through a demon infested valley, you’ll have to trust me,” said Nienna, frowning at her. 

“Give me one reason to trust you,” said Cassandra. 

“Because my life is on the line,” said Nienna. 

Cassandra stayed glaring at her, silent for a while, until she let out a sigh. 

“You’re right, you don’t need a sword but you should have one. I cannot protect you,” said Cassandra, putting her sword away and turning her back on Nienna. 

She paused, and then looked back at Nienna. “I should remember you agreed to come willingly.” 

They continued along the valley, Nienna couldn’t help but notice there wasn’t anyone else around here but the demons they saw. 

“Where are all your soldiers?” she asked, confused. 

“At the forward camp or fighting, we are on our own for now,” Cassandra explained. 

They were quiet for a while, the snow crunching beneath their boots, until Cassandra spoke up again. “You still haven’t told me your name.” 

“Why would you want to know?” Nienna asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“Is it such a problem? You know mine,” said Cassandra. 

She sighed. “Fine. It’s Nienna.” 

“That wasn’t so hard, now was it?” said Cassandra. 

“I don’t normally like letting people know who I am, but I suppose in this instance I have no choice in the matter,” said Nienna. 

There were more demons the further into the valley they got, they fought them off with ease and continued onwards toward the sound of people fighting. 

“We’re getting close to the Rift! You can hear the fighting!” said Cassandra, running up ahead. 

“Who’s fighting?” Nienna questioned, breathless from all the running and demon killing. 

“You’ll see, we must help them!” 

They finally reached the Rift and noticed several soldiers and a few other strangers fighting the demons, she could see the Rift above them - shining green with sparks flying out of it from all sides. They ran up towards the others and began helping, Nienna sliced her blades through one of the demons, its’ blood gushing everywhere and all over her clothes (Creators only hoped she could get a bath later). They finished off slaying the last of them, and Nienna let out a sigh of relief, until the bald elven stranger walked up to her and grabbed a hold of her marked hand. 

“Quickly, before more come through!” he announced, pulling Nienna’s hand up towards the Rift.

She watched as a green light sparked out of her hand towards the Rift, almost like she was sucking the energy out of it - or something to that effect. It all stopped in a matter of seconds and the Rift was suddenly sealed, as if by magic. She turned to the elven stranger. 

“What did you do?” Nienna asked, frowning. 

“I did nothing, the credit is yours,” he said, smiling. 

“I closed that thing? How?” she asked, bewildered, as she looked down at her hand. 

“Whatever magic opened the Breach in the sky also placed that mark upon your hand. I theorized the mark might be able to close the Rifts that have opened in the Breach’s wake, and it seems I was correct,” he explained. 

This guy seemed a little too smug with all this, but she couldn’t help but notice that he was quite good looking too - even with the lack of hair on his head. 

Cassandra then spoke up, snapping Nienna out of her thoughts. 

“Meaning it could also close the Breach itself,” she said, walking up to them. 

“Possibly, it seems you hold the key to our salvation,” he said, turning back to Nienna. 

Nienna gave him a small smile, she still had no idea what was going on exactly - but it felt good to be told she was useful for once. 

“Good to know, and here I thought we’d be ass-deep in demons forever,” the dwarven stranger spoke up, walking over to Nienna. She had almost forgotten he was there, and not because he was short or anything. 

“Varric Tethras: Rogue, storyteller, and, occasionally, unwelcome tag-along,” Varric explained, giving Cassandra a wink. 

Cassandra pulled a face of disgust at him. 

“Are you with the Chantry or…?” Nienna asked, unsure. 

The elven stranger let out a chuckle. “Was that a serious question?” 

“Technically I’m a prisoner, just like you,” said Varric.

“I brought you here to tell your story to the Divine, clearly that is no longer necessary,” said Cassandra. 

“Yet, here I am. Lucky for you, considering current events,” said Varric. 

Nienna could tell she was gonna like this guy already.

“That’s a nice crossbow you have there,” said Nienna, pointing to the weapon on his back. 

“Ah, isn’t she? Bianca and I have been through a lot together,” said Varric, grinning. 

“You named your crossbow Bianca?” said Nienna, chuckling. 

“Of course, and she’ll be great company in the valley,” said Varric, smiling at her. 

“Absolutely not!” Cassandra intervened. “Your help is appreciated, Varric, but-” 

“Have you been in the valley lately, Seeker? Your soldiers aren’t in control anymore, you need me,” said Varric, giving her a cheeky grin. 

“Ugh!” Cassandra spat, walking away from him. 

“My name is Solas, if there are to be introductions,” said Solas, grabbing Nienna’s attention once again. 

“I’m Nienna, pleased to meet you,” said Nienna, nodding at him. 

“And I am pleased to see you still live,” said Solas, giving her a charming smile. 

“He means: ‘I kept that mark from killing you while you slept’,” said Varric. 

Nienna raised her eyebrows at Solas. “Wow, you seem to know a lot about all this,” she said. 

“Solas is an apostate, well-versed in these matters,” Cassandra explained. 

“Technically all mages now are apostates, Cassandra. My travels have allowed me to learn much of the Fade, far beyond the experience of any Circle mage,” Solas explained. “I came to offer whatever help I can give with the Breach, if it is not closed - we are all doomed regardless of origin.”

“Well shit, that really puts things into perspective. Guess we can’t waste any more time then if we wanna close that thing,” said Nienna, frowning.

“No, we really can’t. The Breach should be our top priority,” said Solas. He turned to Cassandra. “Cassandra, you should know the magic involved here is unlike any I have seen. Your prisoner is no mage, but I find it difficult to imagine any mage having such power.” 

“Understood. We must get to the Forward camp quickly,” said Cassandra. 

Cassandra and Solas began walking ahead, Nienna turned to look over at Varric - still a little confused by all this. 

“Well…Bianca’s excited,” said Varric, grinning at Nienna and walking off to join the others. 

“Here, down the bank - the road ahead is blocked,” said Cassandra, leading the way. 

“We must move quickly,” said Solas, following her. 

There were far more demons ahead the closer to the Forward camp they got, and they soon realized it was because there was another Rift ahead, demons spilling out from it left, right and center. They could see several soldiers fighting them off. 

“Another rift!” Cassandra announced, rushing ahead to help the soldiers. 

“We must seal it, quickly!” Solas yelled. 

They rushed in to help fight off the demons, Nienna could see several soldiers already wounded from their attacks and drove her blades through the nearest demon she could get her hands on, once everything was clear she raised her hand up to the Rift, like Solas had done to her before, and she felt the energy from the Rift surging through her hand - it was quite painful, the sparks igniting around her hand until she finally closed the Rift. It still baffled her how fast this had all happened, not that she could remember exactly what she was doing before this - but it certainly wasn’t closing demon infested holes in the sky.

“The Rift is gone, open the gate!” Cassandra called to the guards at the door.  
“Right away, Lady Cassandra!” one of them said, and opened the gate before them - allowing them entrance into the Forward Camp. 

“We’re clear for the moment, well done,” said Solas, following the others. 

“This is all a bit much to take in, I still have a million questions that need answering,” said Nienna, rubbing her forehead. 

“That can wait until after we’ve done our duties here,” said Solas, giving Nienna a small smile. 

“Great, more demons to fight,” said Nienna, sighing. 

“Oh, you’ll get used to it, Red,” said Varric, chuckling. “Whatever that thing on your hand is, it’s useful!” 

“I suppose, it just would be nice to know where it came from,” said Nienna. 

“We can find all that out later, for now we must go speak with Leliana,” said Cassandra. 

Nienna noticed the same woman from the prison cell up ahead, she was standing next to some grumpy old man who was in the middle of ranting about something - they both looked up when Nienna and the others arrived. 

“Ah, here they come!” the man announced, a sour look plastered on his face. 

“You made it,” Leliana greeted them. “Chancellor Rodrick this is-” 

“I know who she is,” Chancellor Rodrick spat, glaring at Nienna. “As Grand Chancellor of the Chantry I hereby order you to take this criminal to Val Royeaux to face execution.” 

_Well…isn’t he just a bundle of sunshine and rainbows._

“Order me? You are a glorified clerk! A bureaucrat!” said Cassandra, angrily. 

“And you are a thug, but a thug who supposedly serves the Chantry!” said Chancellor Rodrick. 

“We serve the Most Holy, Chancellor. As you well know,” said Leliana. 

“Justinia is dead! We must elect a replacement and obey her orders on the matter,” said Chancellor Rodrick, frowning. 

“There are demons literally pouring out of the sky right now, and you’re more concerned about a fucking replacement? The Breach should be our main concern!” said Nienna, glaring at Chancellor Rodrick. 

“You watch your tongue, prisoner! You’re the one that brought this on us in the first place!” Chancellor Rodrick replied hotly. 

He turned to Cassandra. “Call a retreat, Seeker. Our position here is hopeless.” 

“We can stop this before it’s too late,” said Cassandra. 

“How? You won’t survive long enough to reach the temple even with all your soldiers,” said Chancellor Rodrick. 

“We must get to the temple, it’s the quickest route,” said Cassandra desperately. 

“But not the safest. Our forces can charge as a distraction while we go through the mountains,” Leliana suggested, pointing up to the mountain path ahead of us. 

“We lost contact with an entire squad on that path, it’s too risky!” said Cassandra. 

“Listen to me, abandon this now - before more lives are lost,” said Chancellor Rodrick. 

The sky lit up green once again, causing us all to look up as sparks of lightening burst from the Breach, the mark in Nienna’s hand began reacting to it - a burning pain spreading across and causing her to gasp. Just as quickly as it had started, it was soon over, and Cassandra walked up to Nienna. 

“What do you suggest we do?” Cassandra asked. 

“Why are you asking for my opinion all of a sudden?” said Nienna, raising an eyebrow. 

“You have the Mark,” said Solas, nodding at her hand. 

“And you are the one we must keep alive. Since we cannot agree on our own…” said Cassandra. 

“Fine…I say we charge. I won’t survive long enough for your trial. Whatever happens, happens now,” said Nienna. 

Cassandra nodded at me and turned to Leliana. 

“Leliana, bring everyone left in the valley. Everyone,” she said, before walking off ahead with the others. 

Chancellor Rodrick looked over at Cassandra. “On your head be the consequences, Seeker.” 

Nienna looked back at him, giving him one last scowl before marching ahead with the others. They headed through the gates and up the steep mountain path, according to Cassandra the temple wasn’t too far from here. They could hear several more soldiers fighting in the distance, and quickened their pace. We reached the soldiers to discover another rift in the area, demons attacking relentlessly all around the place, Nienna could see a blonde man fighting some of the demons back. He had a sword and shield in hand, but looked nothing like the other soldiers - he had shiny armor, and a large mane of black fur around his shoulders. This man also looked like he spent too much time styling his hair in the morning to get that perfect quiff. 

They fought back the demons once more, and Nienna held her hand out to the Rift - sucking the energy out once more and sealing it - as she had done before. Solas walked up to her. 

“Sealed, as before. You are becoming quite proficient at this,” said Solas, seemingly impressed. 

“I guess I am getting the hang of this, though it still burns like hell!” said Nienna, shaking her hand. 

“Well let’s hope it works on the big one,” said Varric. 

They were all suddenly interrupted by the blonde man walking up to them. “Lady Cassandra! You managed to close the Rift, well done,” he said, nodding at her. 

“Do not congratulate me, Commander. This is the prisoner’s doing,” said Cassandra, pointing at Nienna. 

Nienna smiled and waved sheepishly at the Commander before her. He raised an eyebrow. 

“Is it? I hope they’re right about you, we’ve lost a lot of people getting you here,” he said. 

“I hope so too. I can’t promise you anything, but I’ll try my best,” said Nienna. 

“That’s all we can ask,” said the Commander, he walked over to Cassandra. “The way to the temple should be clear, Leliana will try to meet you there.” 

“Then we best move quickly, give us time Commander!” said Cassandra. 

“Maker watch over you, for all our sakes,” said the Commander, and he ran ahead with the other soldiers - helping a few wounded ones walk back to the camp. 

Nienna followed the others towards a ledge and jumped down from it, landing in an area full of rubble and burning bodies. Nienna frowned at the destruction around her, she guessed they must be getting close to the massive Rift in the temple. 

“The Temple of Sacred Ashes,” Solas announced, looking around the place. 

“What’s left of it anyway,” said Varric. 

“That is where you walked out of the Fade, and our soldiers found you,” said Cassandra. “They say a woman was in the rift behind you, no one knows who she was.” 

”A woman? I wonder if it was that same woman that reached out to me,” said Nienna, walking onward. 

“Possibly, we can’t know for sure,” said Solas. 

Once they reached the Temple of Sacred Ashes, Nienna could see the Rift in front of them more clearly now - streams of green energy was connected to it from the Breach in the sky, and it was much larger and more active than the other rifts they encountered here. 

“The Breach sure is a long way up,” Varric commented, staring up at the sky. 

Leliana and the others made it to the temple not long after we arrived. 

“You’re here! Thank the Maker,” Leliana announced, running up to us. 

“Leliana, have your men take up positions around the temple,” Cassandra instructed. 

Leliana nodded and went forth to gather her men, Cassandra then turned to Nienna. 

“This is your chance to end this, are you ready?” said Cassandra. 

“As ready as I’ll ever be, but I don’t suppose you have any idea on how to get me up there?” said Nienna, frowning up at the rift. 

“No. This rift was the first, and it is the key. Seal it, and perhaps we seal the Breach,” said Solas. 

“Then let’s find a way down, and be careful,” said Cassandra. 

They walked carefully along the winding path towards the rift, nearly tripping over loose rocks and rubble from the explosion, Nienna noticed large clumps of red Lyrium growing out of the walls too as they grew nearer to the rift. She frowned. 

“Oh shit…that’s red lyrium,” mumbled Varric. 

“I can see that,” said Cassandra. 

“But what’s it _doing_ here?” Varric pressed on. 

“Magic could have drawn on lyrium beneath the temple, corrupted it,” said Solas. 

“Ughh, it’s evil. Whatever you do, don’t touch it,” said Varric. 

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” Nienna murmured. 

Nienna could hear voices coming from the rift as they got closer, she couldn’t make out who it was from, but something about it felt eerily familiar. 

_“Keep the sacrifice still.”_

_“Someone! Help me!”_

A woman’s voice echoed throughout the temple, Cassandra gasped. 

“That is Divine Justinia’s voice!” said Cassandra. 

Nienna reached a ledge and jumped down it, the rift was now in front of them all - growing larger and more out of control with each passing moment. Nienna felt the same spark in her hand flare up, the pain was getting worse now that they were near the rift. 

_“Someone! Help me!”_

Justinia’s voice was ringing out again, much louder now than before. This time, however, it was followed by another woman’s voice. It was Nienna’s. 

_“What’s going on here?”_

Cassandra raised an eyebrow, confused by all this. “That was your voice…Most Holy called out to you, but…” 

The rift began glowing brightly before Cassandra could finish, it sparked and shone until everything went white for a split second, behind the white light revealed a scene before them - a memory from the rift. It was the outline of some creature, but Nienna couldn’t make out who or what it was. In front of the creature was Divine Justinia, she was suspended in mid-air - red beams of magic holding her arms out so she couldn’t escape. Suddenly a vision of Nienna appeared beside the Divine. 

_“What’s going on here?”_ Nienna’s voice echoed out. 

_“Run while you can! Warn them!”_ said Divine Justinia. 

_“We have an intruder.”_ The creature’s deep voice boomed, it pointed a clawed finger at the vision of Nienna. _“Slay the elf.”_

Suddenly everything flashed white once again, and the memory was soon gone. Cassandra walked up to Nienna. 

“You were there! Who attacked? And the Divine is she…? Was this vision true? What are we seeing?” Cassandra demanded, desperation in her voice. 

“I can’t remember! I’m just as confused as you are,” said Nienna, irritably. 

Solas looked up at the rift. “Echoes of what happened here, the Fade bleeds in this place. This rift is not sealed but it is closed, albeit temporarily,” he said, turning to Nienna. “I believe that with the mark the rift can be opened, and then sealed properly and safely. However, opening the rift will likely attract attention from the other side.” 

“That means demons, stand ready!” Cassandra yelled to the soldiers. 

All the soldiers rushed to get into their positions, standing around the rift with their weapons at the ready for whatever monstrosity would appear from the rift. Nienna looked up at the rift, fear suddenly washing over her - she felt a bit sick. She quickly shrugged off the feeling and held her hand up towards the rift, a surge of energy poured out of her mark and to the rift - it shone brightly and an explosion of green energy burst out from the rift towards the ground, it opened up a portal before them; and from that portal appeared a massive creature. A demon Nienna hadn’t seen before. Electricity coursed through its’ body, and it had massive horns on its’ head. 

“Now!” Cassandra called out. 

The archers fired their arrows at the demon, and that only seemed to irritate it more. The rest of them flew into action and began attacking the creature, jabbing swords and arrows into its’ armored body. It seemed unaffected by any of their attacks, the demon roared and brought down a rush of electrical energy on top of some of the soldiers - wounding them instantly. Nienna was racking her brains, trying to figure out a way of stripping this demon’s defenses. 

“We must disrupt the rift! That will weaken and make the demon more vulnerable!” Solas shouted. 

Nienna nodded and held her hand out towards the rift, but was soon interrupted by one of the lesser demons that began appearing from the rift - it raised a clawed hand and slashed it across Nienna’s face, knocking her back. She scrambled to her feet and quickly drove her dagger into the demon’s chest, killing it instantly. A few of the soldiers began focusing on the smaller demons to keep them off Nienna, and she held her hand up to the rift once again - sucking the energy out from it once again. She disrupted it and caused the Pride demon to fall to its’ knees, seemingly stunned. The rest jumped into action, relentlessly slicing into the demon and firing as many abilities as they could, this went on until the demon was finally slain - and the rift was ready to be properly sealed shut. 

“Now! Seal the rift!” Cassandra yelled. “Do it!” 

Nienna held her hand up once again, green sparks flared up uncontrollably from her hand to the rift as rushes of energy were sucked out, the rift was glowing brightly and bolts of lightening were shooting out from all sides. Nienna’s hand felt like it was on fire, she gritted her teeth and pushed her hand up furhter, the bolts of energy growing bigger and more out of control - until the Rift finally was sealed. An explosion of energy shot out from the sealed rift, knocking Nienna off her feet and whacking her head painfully against the ground. Everything suddenly went white, and Nienna could feel her vision begin to blur, voices echoed in the distance but she couldn’t make out what they were saying. 

Then, Nienna felt herself fade out of consciousness.


	2. An Inquisition Reborn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Inquisition is reborn, agents are gathered, and now they must try and convince the mages in Redcliffe to help them.

_Nienna…_

_Ma halani…_

_Ma halani sathan…_

_Nuven'in, Nienna…_

 

Nienna woke up with a start, gasping for air, the dream felt so real - yet she could barely make out any of it. Just the voices that called out to her, it all felt eerily familiar and she didn’t know why. She slowly sat up in the bed she was laying in, her body suddenly feeling weak. 

“Had a bad dream?” 

Nienna jumped at the sound of the voice in her room, and looked over to see Solas sitting at the desk next to her. She frowned at him. 

“What are you doing here? Where am I?” Nienna asked, slightly irritated. 

“You’re back in Haven, da’len. You’ve been out cold for three days,” said Solas. 

“Three days? Seriously?” said Nienna, placing a hand against her forehead.

“Indeed, we were afraid you weren’t going to wake up,” said Solas. “That last rift really took its’ toll on you. Your body probably feels very weak now.”

Nienna’s stomach grumbled in response, causing her to clasp her hands over it. “Sorry…I guess those three days asleep are really catching up with me,” she said, her cheeks going red. 

Solas chuckled. “So your stomach says, here - one of the servants left some milk and honey for you,” said Solas, handing the jugs over to her - which Nienna gladly accepted and was quick to dig in. 

Nienna glanced up at him, watching him closely as she ate. “So, have you just been keeping an eye on me while I slept all this time?” 

“I have, I had to keep an eye on the Mark while you slept and make sure it didn’t give us any nasty surprises,” Solas explained. 

“Thanks, I guess,” said Nienna. She set the empty jugs aside and crossed her legs. “So, Solas, I’m a little curious about you.” 

Solas raised an eyebrow in response. “Why?” 

“You don’t have any visible tattoos, so I take it you aren’t Dalish. Are you from any clans?” Nienna asked. 

“There’s not much to say about me, I grew up in a small village to the North, not from any clans you’d know. I focused more on my studies of the Fade, it is where I spent most - if not all - of my time growing up,” said Solas. He quickly looked Nienna up and down, before continuing. “Since we’re on this topic, what about yourself? You are Dalish, are you not?” 

There was an awkward silence as Nienna fidgeted with her gloves, looking down at her lap. “Um…I’m not exactly Dalish. Well, not anymore anyway.” 

“Oh? How… interesting,” said Solas, frowning. 

“Yeah, I haven’t associated with the Dalish in a very long time, despite what my markings may show. It’s a long story, something I’d rather tell another time,” said Nienna, glancing up at Solas. 

“If you insist, I shouldn’t keep you any longer here anyway - Seeker Cassandra wishes to see you at once,” said Solas, standing up and making his way to the front door. 

“Cassandra wants to see me? Where is she?” Nienna asked, getting up off the bed.

“She’s in the Chantry, with the Lord Chancellor - so that should be an interesting little meeting,” said Solas, giving Nienna a small smile. 

“Oh fenedhis, not that man again,” Nienna sighed. 

“I’m afraid so, you’d better get to the Chantry before Cassandra sends out a search party for you, I’ll speak with you later,” said Solas, and he disappeared out the door. 

Nienna headed towards the door and opened it to be greeted with a crowd of people lined up on each side of the path, there were a few soldiers keeping everything in check as well, but the entire scenario intimidated Nienna either way. What were all these people doing here? She took a step forwards along the path towards the Chantry, and she could hear several people whispering among themselves. Some were pointing and saying “That’s her…that’s the Herald of Andraste!” 

_Herald of Andraste? Is that what they’re calling me now? I must have missed a lot while I was passed out._ Nienna thought to herself. 

She reached the Chantry and headed through the large doors, there was a long corridor and another door at the other end of the room, Nienna could hear loud arguing coming from inside it as she grew closer. She could hear Cassandra’s voice angrily responding, and then came the Lord Chancellor’s. 

_Great. More confrontational bullshit with this guy._

Nienna walked in through the door and was immediately greeted by the Lord Chancellor’s unhappy face glaring at her. 

“Chain her, I want her prepared for travel to the capital for trial,” he announced immediately to the soldiers. 

“Disregard that, and leave us,” Cassandra said quickly, frowning at Chancellor Rodrick. 

The soldiers nodded and left the room, closing the door behind them, much to Chancellor Rodrick’s dismay. He cast a dirty look at Cassandra. 

“You walk a dangerous line, Seeker,” he said, sourly. 

“The Breach is stable, but it is still a threat. I will not ignore it,” said Cassandra.

“So I’m still a suspect? Even after what we just did? Un-fucking-believable,” said Nienna, rolling her eyes at Chancellor Rodrick. 

“You absolutely are,” Chancellor Rodrick spat. 

“No, she is not,” said Cassandra, defiantly. 

“Someone was behind the explosion at the conclave, someone Most Holy did not expect,” Leliana chimed in. “Perhaps they died with the others - or have allies who still yet live.” 

“ _I_ am a suspect?” said Chancellor Rodrick, baffled. 

“You, and many others,” said Leliana. 

“But not the prisoner?!” said Chancellor Rodrick, glaring at Nienna. 

“I heard the voices in the Temple, the Divine called to her for help,” said Cassandra. 

“So her survival, that thing on her hand, all a coincidence?” said Chancellor Rodrick, crossing his arms. 

“Providence. The Maker sent her to us in our darkest hour,” said Cassandra. 

“I don’t get it, one second I’m a suspect and everyone wanted me dead - now I’m some sort of saviour? What the hell is this?” said Nienna, frustrated. 

“I was wrong, perhaps I still am. I will not, however, pretend you were not exactly what we needed when we needed it,” said Cassandra, turning away. 

“The Breach remains, and your Mark is our only hope of closing it,” said Leliana. 

“This is _not_ for you to decide!” said Chancellor Rodrick. 

Cassandra came back with a large book in her hand, and slammed it down on the table in front of us. “You know what this is, Chancellor? A writ from the Divine, granting us the authority to act. As of this moment, I declare the Inquisition reborn.” 

She stepped towards Chancellor Rodrick. “We will close the Breach, we will find those responsible, and we will restorer order - with or without your approval!” said Cassandra. 

Chancellor Rodrick frowned, looking back at Nienna, before he gave Cassandra one last look of disgust and left the room. Leliana walked over to the book. 

“This is the Divine’s directive: Rebuild the Inquisition of old, find those who will stand against the chaos,” Leliana explained. “We aren’t ready. We have no leader, no numbers, and now no Chantry support.” 

“But we have no choice; we must act now,” said Cassandra, she turned to Nienna. “With you at our side.” she added. 

“This is all happening so fast, but if you’re really trying to restore order then sure. We’ll see how this goes,” said Nienna, crossing her arms. 

“That is all we ask,” said Leliana. 

Cassandra extended her hand out to Nienna. “Help us fix this before it’s too late,” she said. 

Nienna looked at her; she then uncrossed her arms and took a hold of Cassandra’s hand, shaking it. Cassandra smiled at her, nodding. 

The Inquisition was finally reborn. 

 

\--- 

 

 

Weeks had passed since they decided to rebuild the Inquisition; Leliana had been busy sending word to agents, Cassandra had been gathering as many soldiers as she could while Cullen trained the recruits they already had, and Josephine was working her little fingers off writing letters to every noble she could think of. Meanwhile Nienna had found several recruits of her own, that being the likes of Sera and Iron Bull - another elf rogue and a Qunari spy with his own band of men called the Bull’s Chargers. Not everyone agreed with her choice of allies, but Nienna was pretty pleased with her decisions. Sera was loud and crass and hated elfy elves, but surprisingly Nienna got on well with her. Bull on the other hand was also loud, and made inappropriate comments at times, Nienna didn’t mind this either - in fact Bull was slowly becoming her new best friend. 

They had just come back from Val Royeaux after trying to get the Chantry’s support there, only to be interrupted by Lord Seeker Lucius and the rest of his Templars; needless to say their visit didn’t go as well as Nienna had hoped. They were approached by an elf woman named Fiona, who was the leader of the Mage Rebellion, and she had invited them to come see her in Redcliffe.   
It was a couple of days’ travel away, and the sun was already beginning to set - they weren’t even close to the Hinterlands at this point. 

“I think my horse is starting to get tired, should we find some place to set up camp?” said Nienna, looking back at Cassandra. 

“Please lets, I could do with some good food as well,” said Iron Bull, patting his stomach. 

“It’s starting to get quite late, setting up camp sounds like a good idea,” said Cassandra. 

“There’s a nice spot close by the waterfalls over there, that could be ideal,” said Solas, nodding over at the wide open space ahead of them. 

“Ooh lovely, I could go for some midnight skinny dipping!” said Sera, chortling. 

Once they’d gotten to their designated camping site, the group all began setting up their tents. Sera went off to find some wood to build a campfire, while Nienna and Iron Bull went hunting for tonight’s dinner. Cassandra was happy enough to retreat to her tent and do some reading while Varric and Solas chatted outside.   
Nienna spotted a couple of Nugs up ahead, they were blissfully unaware of her watching them carefully from behind as they lapped up some water from the river. Nienna slowly creeped up behind them, her daggers by her side, and suddenly pounced on the two helpless creatures - digging her blades deep into their backs and killing them instantly. Bull appeared by her side not long after, a couple of dead Nugs tossed over his shoulder. 

“I was honestly hoping to find a ram or two, but these guys were all I could get,” said Iron Bull. 

“That’s ok, I was having a craving for Nug soup anyway,” said Nienna, grinning. 

They both made their way back to the camp, Sera had just finished setting up the campfire (with the help of Solas and his magic, much to her dismay); she raised an eyebrow at the two once they arrived. 

“Nugs? Is that all you could find out here?” she said, in disbelief.

“Yeah, so I hope you guys like Nug soup ‘cause that’s what we’re having,” said Nienna, dropping the dead Nugs down on the ground. 

“You cook?” Varric asked.

“Eh, I’ve dabbled in a bit here and there - you don’t have much of a choice once you’re alone most of the time,” said Nienna, grabbing a cauldron from her tent. 

“Have you been alone a long time?” said Iron Bull, cutting open one of the dead Nugs. 

“Well, only the last couple of years to be honest, said Nienna, pouring some water in the cauldron. 

“So what did you do before all this?” Varric asked, helping Bull prepare the rest of the Nugs for cooking. 

“That’s…a story for another time, sorry to disappoint,” said Nienna, shrugging slightly. 

They remained silent for the next while as they began preparing the Nug soup, Nienna fussed over the cauldron for most of the cooking process; being very particular about how it should be cooked, so the others decided to leave her to it. When it was finally ready, they all sat in silence around the campfire - the only sounds being the clanking of spoons and slurping of the soup filling the air. Sera cleared her throat loudly, breaking the peaceful silence. 

“Y’know, as far as Nugs soups go, this is pretty good,” said Sera, slurping her soup noisily - enough to make Solas wince. 

“I must agree, you do have quite the knack for cooking,” said Solas, nodding at Nienna. 

“Looks like we’re hiring you for all our dinner making,” Varric joked. 

“A Rift sealer and a chef? I’ve got a pretty bright future ahead,” said Nienna, jokingly.

They all stayed chatting for a bit after they had finished eating, until it had started getting late. Cassandra and Varric retreated to their tents first, then Sera, and finally Iron Bull; leaving Solas and Nienna sitting by the campfire. There was still so much Nienna wanted to ask Solas, they’d known each other for a couple of weeks now and he’d shared stories of his journeys in the Fade whenever she asked him; but the more he told her, the more she was curious about him. 

“So, Solas. When you fall asleep tonight, will you visit the Fade?” Nienna asked, tucking her knees up to her chest. 

Solas chuckled. “I don’t always visit the Fade when I fall asleep, you know.” 

“I know, but from the way you talk about it - you must enjoy being there a lot,” said Nienna. 

“In my dreams, yes. There is obvious dangers to this, but it is most fascinating. I do look forward to seeing where my dreams take me next,” said Solas.

“It sounds amazing, I’ve never really experienced anything like it before, I must say you have me curious about it all,” said Nienna. 

“Perhaps some day I can take you to experience it for yourself,” said Solas, giving her a small smile. 

Nienna smiled back, a small blush appearing on her cheeks. “I’d like that,” she said, she spooned the last of her Nug soup in her mouth. 

Solas looked at her once again. “Oh, you’ve got a little bit of meat on your cheek,” Solas pointed out. 

“Oh,” said Nienna, reaching her hand up and feeling blindly around her face, causing Solas to let out a small chuckle. 

“Here, let me get it for you,” said Solas, leaning in close and wiping the bit of meat off her cheek with his finger. 

Before he could pull his hand back and wipe it off on a piece of cloth, Nienna took a hold of Solas’ wrist. She wrapped her plump lips around his finger, and slowly sucked the meat into her mouth, her tongue rubbing against his skin. She let go of his finger with an audible pop, and looked up at him; her bright blue eyes boring into his own darker ones. 

“I don’t like wasting food,” said Nienna, her voice slightly husky. 

Solas swallowed hard, his adam’s apple moving up and down. He didn’t say anything in response, but his heart was beating so fast and loud it was a wonder Nienna couldn’t hear it.

She let out a small laugh, and set her bowl down on the ground. “It’s getting quite late now, so I’m gonna head back to my tent. Goodnight, Solas,” said Nienna, giving him one last smile before she stood up and retreated back to her tent. 

Solas would be lying if he said he didn’t notice how attractive Nienna was, but the unholy thoughts circling his mind right now was something entirely new, and how he watched the sway of her perfectly curved hips as she left for her tent was something he was not expecting to dwell on either. 

Tonight was gonna be a long night, that was for sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted this chapter to originally be longer, but then decided not to as I want it to continue on in chapter 3. So I kept it short, and maybe sweet. Who knows! 
> 
> Elven translation: 
> 
> Ma halani = help me 
> 
> Ma halani sathan = help me please 
> 
> Nuven'in = I need you


	3. In Hushed Whispers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solas and Nienna get to know each other a little better, they make their way to Redcliffe and Nienna meets an old "friend", Dorian makes an appearance.

_The area was dark, I couldn’t make out where I was. It appeared to be a crossroads of some sort but I couldn’t see anything in the distance, just darkness. I could hear faint whispers all around me, speaking words I couldn’t understand, the voices overlaying one another so it made it all the more overwhelming. I tried to walk onwards, but it felt like I wasn’t getting anywhere, I seemed to just be stuck in the one place over and over, like a time loop._

_Then, all of a sudden, I could hear a voice call out my name._

_“Nienna….”_

_I whipped my head around to face a ghostly figure before me, there were no visible features - but I could tell it was female from the outline._

_“Nienna… beware the Dread Wolf…” she spoke, her voice echoing throughout the area._

_“What are you talking about?” I asked._

_“He will deceive you…he deceives us all.”_

_“I don’t understand.”_

_“There is a bigger danger than you know… in time you will understand.”_

_Before I could ask another question, a surge of black smoke engulfed the woman before me, and she was gone. Out nowhere, black vines sprung from the ground beneath me, wrapping around my arms and legs. I tried to pull myself free of them, but soon enough more and more came shooting out, winding around and around me, I screamed out for help until I was consumed by darkness-_

Nienna suddenly sat up from her bed roll, gasping loudly. Her heart was thumping wildly against her chest, the nightmare was so intense - so real - she could almost feel the black vines on her skin even now. She was covered in sweat, her nightclothes clinging to her body, she knew she couldn’t go back to sleep now. 

There was a waterfall with a lake just behind where they had set up camp, Nienna decided a midnight swim was exactly what she needed right now to shake off the bad dream. She stepped out of her tent, the moon shone bright in the night sky, she could hear the gentle snores coming from Sera’s tent - followed by some loud ones from Bull’s. The rest seemed quiet, and Nienna continued onwards towards the lake. She set her lantern down on the lake’s edge, stripping down to her skimpy undergarments, and dipped one foot in the water. It wasn’t as cold as she had anticipated it to be, so she slipped straight in. She loved the coolness of the water on her skin, feeling refreshed already, running her fingers through her wet, red locks. 

Nienna was just about to relax, when something caught her eye in the depths of the lake below her, something twinkling slightly. She frowned, unable to make out what it was. Nienna held her breath and ducked under the water, it was pitch black down there despite how brightness of the moon shining down on her. She was about to give up when she seen that same object twinkle once again, it was further down near the waterfall. Nienna made her way closer to it, hoping to get a proper glimpse as to what this was. She reached out and grabbed it, upon closer inspection it appeared to be a necklace with a small arrowhead hanging from the thick thread. Feeling a little disappointed, Nienna turned to swim back towards the surface once more - before something reached out and wrapped itself around her leg, caused Nienna to jerk backwards. She whipped her head around to see a black vine wrapped around her leg, it looked like the very same one from her nightmare, she kicked out frantically - trying to free her leg from it. More began appearing out of nowhere, wrapping themselves around her wrists, trying to pull her down to the watery depths. Nienna struggled violently, twisting and tugging in a mad attempt to free herself, feeling herself in desperate need of oxygen. 

Just as she felt her vision going hazy, the vines suddenly let her go - and she swam quickly up towards the surface. Nienna took a big gulp of air, coughing and spluttering, shivering as she looked all around her to see if the vines had gone elsewhere. 

“Nienna? Are you all right?” 

Nienna looked up over at the lake’s edge to see Solas standing there, looking rather concerned. She swam over to him, and he helped pull her out of the water. She keeled over, coughing up more water, still disorientated from what had happened. 

“Nienna?” Solas asked once again. 

“I-I’m fine. I just scared myself is all, probably seeing things,” said Nienna, hastily, her teeth chattering. 

“What did you see?” Solas pressed on. 

“I-It’s n-nothing, it’s stupid, don’t worry about me,” said Nienna, wrapping her arms around herself. 

Solas raised an eyebrow at her, he shrugged off his robe and gently wrapped it around Nienna before taking a seat next to her, keeping an acceptable distance so she didn’t feel too overwhelmed. 

“I assure you, it probably is not stupid, whatever happened has clearly frightened you enough for it not to be,” said Solas, giving her a small smile. 

Nienna let out a deep sigh, pulling the robe tighter around herself. “I just…I had this crazy nightmare before I came out here. It felt so real, there was this place - like a crossroads, but it was all dark I couldn’t see anything around me. I heard voices, and a…spirit, I think? She started talking about Fen’Harel…The Dread Wolf.”

_Oh, Fenedhis._

“She was warning me, telling me he will deceive me - which is crazy because why would the Dread Wolf come after me? Then she tells me there is a greater danger than I know, and she vanishes, then these black vines come out of nowhere and attack me - I wake up and I went here to try and shake that nightmare from my mind,” Nienna explained, turning to look at Solas. 

He frowned. “With the Breach in the sky, and Fade Rifts appearing everywhere, I would not be surprised you’d have a nightmare like this. It is nothing to concern yourself too much with, as for Fen’Harel…I assume you already know from what the Dalish have taught you,” said Solas. 

“I suppose that makes sense. As for the Dalish, I’m aware of the stories of our Elven Pantheon. Admittedly, there isn’t a lot of it I believe, somehow I’ve always had this feeling there was a lot more to it than they were teaching us. Especially about Fen’Harel. But, I digress,” said Nienna, shrugging under the robe. 

Solas’ expression softened a little, he looked down. “It’s wise of you to think that, not everything we’re taught is always as it seems,” said Solas. 

“I’m guessing you know a lot from your travels in the Fade, right?” said Nienna, managing to cast him a slightly cheeky grin. 

“A great deal, but that’s for another time,” said Solas. He looked back up at Nienna. “I must say, I still am very curious about you. You haven’t really told us much about yourself.” 

“Hmmm, for good reason. I don’t like discussing my past that much,” said Nienna, biting her lip slightly. 

“I apologize, it was rude of me to pry, I’m just curious as to who you are is all,” said Solas. 

“Nah, I shouldn’t expect you not to. We’re working together, I should be more open about myself,” said Nienna, letting out a small sigh. “I grew up in a clan near the northern Free Marches, my father was our Keeper- so needless to say our family was pretty important among the other members. My mother was a seamstress, but she also told amazing stories - we’d sit around the fire nearly every night during the summer months just listening to her, it was fascinating. When I had turned 10, she fell dangerously ill, I still remember those days clearly. How she was bed ridden, lying there and wasting away, just waiting for death to come for her. She passed away a month after, and that’s when everything from there on spiraled downwards. My father wasn’t a nice man even when my mother was alive, he was cold and verbally abusive behind closed doors, but that was always the worst of it. I never imagined he’d lay a finger on me, or…do other things I’d rather not go into detail about. He didn’t stay Keeper for very long either once my mother died, so that probably made things a lot worse. When I was 15 I ran away from home, ended up getting some job as a servant for some Orlesian nobles - it was like that for a while until I decided to just go off on my own once I’d saved up enough money, and now here I am - the supposed ‘Herald of Andraste’,” said Nienna, swallowing hard. 

Solas gave her a sympathetic look. “I’m very sorry to hear your childhood wasn’t the most enjoyable, it’s probably not worth my saying - but you’ve done well to get yourself where you are now,” said Solas, giving her a small pat on the shoulder. 

Nienna felt a twinge of guilt in her chest. “Yeah, oh well - that’s in the past now. I would still like to understand what this whole mark on my hand is,” said Nienna, looking down at her hand. 

“I’m sure we’ll find the answers once we get to Redcliffe,” said Solas, turning to gaze up at the night sky.

Nienna nodded, staring down at the water before her, everything was so peaceful - and she couldn’t help but feel a slight intimacy about the way they were sat next to each other, under the moonlight, the moment seemed perfect to her. She couldn’t deny the fact that she did have a developing crush on Solas, his aura of mystery and amazing stories of the Fade were what drew her to him. That, and the incredible amount of knowledge he possessed was a massive turn on for her, she could listen to him talk for hours on end. So it came as no surprise to her when she suddenly reached up to turn Solas’ face to her, and gently pressed her lips against his, kissing him softly. 

Once she pulled away, only then did Nienna realize what she’d done - what with the surprised look on Solas’ face. 

“I-I’m sorry, I don’t know what came over m-” 

Nienna was cut off by Solas pulling her back in and crushing his lips against hers, the kiss even deeper than before. He leaned further against her, until she was eventually lying on the ground beneath him, her thigh between his legs and pressed up against his groin. Nienna ran her hand along the back of his head, clinging to him and trying to press him closer - her tongue rubbing against his, her body felt like it was on fire despite the fact that she was only in her undergarments. 

Solas suddenly broke away, breathing heavily as he looked down at Nienna, a guilty expression plastered on his face. 

“I’m so sorry, I-I should not have encouraged this,” said Solas, trying to compose himself as he pulled himself up from her. 

“No, I’m the one that started it,” said Nienna, sitting back up and fixing her slightly ruffled hair. “I’m sorry, it…just felt right at the time.” she added, running her fingers through her curls. 

Solas fidgeted a little, trying to hide his very obvious erection. He cleared his throat. “It’s quite alright, d’alen. These things do tend to happen I suppose.” 

“Look, we can pretend this whole thing didn’t happen if that makes it easier?” said Nienna, handing Solas back his robe and pulling her pajamas back on. 

“I’d like that, it’s for the best anyway. It…could lead to trouble,” said Solas, standing up. 

Nienna wasn’t sure what he meant by that, to her it was all just a harmless kiss, though she brushed it off as Solas taking the situation differently than she did. Perhaps he didn’t do casual hookups. She flashed him a small smile. 

“Of course. Anyway, it is quite late and we do have a long day ahead of us tomorrow. Let’s head back to camp,” said Nienna. 

“Agreed.” 

They made their way back to the camp in silence, once Nienna reached her tent, she turned to Solas once more. 

“Sleep well, H’ahren,” she said, her tone almost sultry, before disappearing inside her tent. 

Solas noticed her tone, and it only made the unholy thoughts flare up again, thinking back to their passionate session not long ago. He felt his cock twitch beneath his breeches, and he cursed himself for letting this elf woman make him feel this way. He was going to have a busy night, that’s for sure, and sleep was the last thing on his mind right now. 

 

\- - - 

 

 

They arrived in Redcliffe after a day of travelling, an Inquisition scout was waiting at the entrance for them. 

“We’ve spread word the Inquisition was coming, but you should know that no one here was expecting us,” he explained. 

Nienna frowned. “No one? Not even Grand Enchanter Fiona?” 

The scout shrugged. “If she was, she hasn’t told anyone. We’ve arranged use of the Tavern for the negotiations.” 

Suddenly a mage elf appeared before them, walking up to Nienna. “Agents of the Inquisition, my apologies! Magister Alexius is in charge now, but hasn’t arrived yet. He’s expected shortly, you can speak with the former Grand Enchanter in the meantime,” the elf explained quickly, before turning to walk away. 

Nienna raised an eyebrow at the others, still rather confused at the situation. 

“Something weird is happening here, why didn’t Fiona say this Alexius was in charge now?” said Nienna. 

“I don’t like the sound of this at all,” said Iron Bull, grimacing. 

“I agree, we must head to the Tavern and hopefully we will find out what is really going on here,” said Cassandra, nodding at Nienna to get moving. 

They headed into the Tavern, and were soon greeted by Grand Enchanter Fiona herself - she seemed a little surprised herself as she watched the agents walk up to her. 

“Welcome, Agents of the Inquisition,” she announced, trying to hide her obvious confusion. “What has brought you to Redcliffe?” 

“You know why we’re here. You came all the way to Val Royeaux to invite us,” said Nienna, crossing her arms. 

“You must be mistaken, I haven’t been to Val Royeaux since before the Conclave,” said Fiona. 

“Well that’s very strange, because someone who looked exactly like you spoke to me in Val Royeaux,” said Nienna. 

Fiona frowned. “Exactly like me? I suppose it could be magic at work, but why would anyone…” Fiona paused, and shook her head before she continued. “Whoever…or whatever has brought you here, the situation has changed. The Free Mages have already…pledged themselves to the service of the Tevinter Imperium.” 

“An alliance with Tevinter? Do you not fear all of Thedas turning against you?” said Cassandra. 

“Andraste’s Ass…I’m trying to think of a single worse thing you could have done, and I’ve got nothing,” said Varric, sighing. 

“I understand you are afraid, but you deserve better than slavery to Tevinter,” said Solas.

“As one indentured to a Magister, I no longer have the authority to negotiate with you,” Fiona explained. 

“An alliance with Tevinter is a terrible mistake,” said Nienna, frowning. 

“All hope of peace died with Justinia, this…bargain with Tevinter would not have been my first choice, but we had no choice. We are losing this war, I needed to save as many of my people as I could,” said Fiona, sadly. 

The door suddenly swung open, grabbing everyone’s attention as three people walked into the Tavern. 

“Welcome my friends! I apologize for not greeting you earlier,” the older man announced, walking towards them. 

“Agents of the Inquisition, allow me to introduce Magister Gereon Alexius,” said Fiona, nodding at the older man before them. 

“The Southern Mages are under my command, and you are the survivor, yes? The one from the Fade? Interesting,” said Alexius, he glanced to the tall male elf next to him. “Loki here has told me much of you.” 

Nienna turned to look at the elf, narrowing her eyes at him. “I don’t fucking believe it…”

Loki let out a laugh. “Oh believe it. It’s been years, hasn’t it, Vhenan? You look as lovely as ever,” he said, smirking. 

“Don’t you fucking call me that, you pig!” Nienna spat, clenching her fists. 

“Now, now, let’s all settle down. Wasn’t there matters we needed to discuss, Inquisitor?” said Alexius, raising an eyebrow. 

Nienna let out a sigh. “Of course, I apologize.” 

Alexius beckoned her towards the table and took a seat, Nienna joined him shortly after - giving Loki one last disgusted look before she sat down. 

“Felix, would you send for a scribe please? Pardon my manners. This is my son, Felix, friends,” said Alexius, gesturing to the young man walking up to him.

“I am not surprised you’re here, containing the Breach is not a feat that many could even attempt. There is no telling how many mages would be needed for such an endeavour. Ambitious, indeed,” said Alexius, leaning back in his seat. 

“Well, when you’re fighting a massive tear in the sky, you can hardly afford to think small,” said Nienna. 

“There will have to be-” Alexius suddenly cut himself off as he looked up to see Felix stumbling towards him. 

Both Nienna and Alexius got up from their seats, Felix suddenly lost his balance and fell against Nienna. 

“Felix!” said Alexius, worriedly. 

“I’m so sorry! Please forgive my clumsiness, my Lady,” said Felix. 

“Are you all right?” Alexius asked, walking up to him. 

“I’m fine, Father,” said Felix, clutching his stomach. 

“Come, I’ll get your powders. Please excuse me, friends, we will have to continue this another time,” said Alexius, making his way towards the exit. “Fiona, I require your assistance back at the castle.” 

“I don’t mean to trouble everyone,” said Felix, sadly, as he followed his father to the door. 

“I shall send word to the Inquisition, we shall conclude this business at a later date,” said Alexius, giving Nienna a quick smile before he headed out of the Tavern with Felix. 

Loki followed Alexius, but turned to cast a cheeky smile at Nienna one last time. “I shall see you soon, ma’ lath.” 

“Dara lim din,” Nienna spat, crossing her arms. 

Loki let out a chuckle, and left the Tavern to join Alexius and Felix. Once he had gone, Nienna looked down at the note crumpled up in her hand and opened it. 

“’Come to the Chantry. You are in danger’,” she read aloud, raising an eyebrow and looking back at the others. 

“Is that what that Felix guy gave you?” Varric asked. 

“I guess, it sounds kind of suspicious. He is the Magister’s son after all, we should be careful,” said Nienna. 

“It’s worth checking out anyway, just in case,” said Iron Bull. 

“Ok, but are we just going to ignore whatever that was back there with Inky and big elfy man?” said Sera, shaking her head. 

“My guess is an ex, a bad one at that,” said Varric, crossing his arms. 

“You guessed right, Varric. I’ll explain more once we see what this note is all about,” said Nienna, shoving the piece of paper into her pocket and making her way towards the door. 

They exited the Tavern and began making their way towards the Chantry, once indoors they were greeted by the sight of a young man fighting off some demons - and a large fade rift in the middle of the room. 

“Good! You’re finally here! Now help me close this, would you?” the man asked, turning to them. 

Just as he said that, more demons began appearing from the rift and everyone sprung into action, killing each demon swiftly before Nienna reached her hand out as before and sealed the rift before them. The man let out a triumphant laugh. 

“Fascinating! How does that work, exactly?” he asked, turning to Nienna. 

Nienna shrugged. “If I knew, that would make everything a whole lot easier for me.” 

He let out another laugh. “How interesting! You just wiggle your fingers and boom! Rift closes.” 

“Who are you anyway?” Nienna asked, narrowing her eyes.  
“Ah, getting ahead of myself again I see. Dorian of House Pavus, most recently Minrathous, how do you do?” he introduced himself, slightly bowing. 

“Watch this one, the pretty ones are always the worst,” said Iron Bull, grimacing. 

Dorian smiled. “Suspicious friends you have here. Magister Alexius was once my mentor, so my assistance should be valuable - as I’m sure you can imagine.” 

“Right, I was actually expecting Felix to be here,” said Nienna. 

“I’m sure he’s on his way, he was to give you the note, then meet us here after ditching his father,” said Dorian. 

“I noticed Alexius couldn’t jump to Felix’s side fast enough when he pretended to be faint, is there something wrong with him?” Nienna asked. 

“He’s had some lingering illness for months. Felix is an only child, and Alexius is being a mother hen, most likely,” Dorian explained. 

“So…are you also a Magister?” Nienna asked, frowning. 

“All right, let me say this once. I’m a mage from Tevinter, but I’m not a member of the Magisterium. I know southerners use the terms interchangeably, but that only makes you sound like barbarians,” said Dorian. 

“You make a fair point. So, are you the one that sent that note, then?” 

“I am. Someone had to warn you, after all,” said Dorian, he suddenly lowered his voice. “Look, you must know there’s danger, that’s obvious even without the note. Let’s start with Alexius claiming the allegiance of the mage rebels out from under you. As if by magic, yes? Which is exactly right. To reach Redcliffe before the Inquisition, Alexius distorted time itself.”

“Seriously? I hope that’s less dangerous than it sounds,” said Nienna, raising her eyebrows. 

“More,” said Dorian. 

“That is fascinating if true, and almost certainly dangerous,” said Solas. 

“The Rift you closed here? You saw how it twisted time around itself, sped some things up and slowed others down. Soon there will be more like it, and they’ll appear further and further away from Redcliffe. The magic Alexius is using is wildly unstable, and it’s unravelling the world,” Dorian explained. 

“You’re asking me to take a lot on faith,” said Nienna. 

“I know what I’m talking about, I helped develop this magic. When I was still his apprentice, it was pure theory. Alexius could never get it to work. What I don’t understand is why he’s doing it? Ripping time to shreds just to gain a few hundred lackeys?” said Dorian, crossing his arms. 

“He didn’t do it for them,” said Felix, suddenly appearing. 

Dorian grinned. “Took you long enough, is he getting suspicious?” 

“No, but I shouldn’t have played the illness card. I thought he’d be fussing over me all day,” said Felix, he then turned to Nienna. “My father’s joined a cult. Tevinter supremacists. They call themselves ‘Venatori’, and I can tell you one thing: whatever he’s done for them, he’s done it to get to you.” 

“Why would he rearrange time and indenture the Mage rebellion just to get to me?” Nienna asked. 

“They’re obsessed with you, but I don’t know why. Perhaps because you survived the Temple of Sacred Ashes?” said Felix.

“You _can_ close Rifts. Maybe there’s a connection? Or they see you as a threat?” said Dorian. 

“If the Venatori are behind those Rifts, or the Breach in the sky, they’re even worse than I thought,” said Felix. 

“Alexius is your father, why are you working against him?” said Nienna. 

“For the same reason Dorian works against him,” said Felix. “I love my father, and I love my country. But this? Cults? Time Magic? What he’s doing now is madness! For his own sake, you have to stop him.” 

“It would also be nice if he didn’t rip a hole in time. There’s already a hole in the sky,” said Dorian. 

“All this for me? And here I didn’t get Alexius anything,” Nienna joked, smirking at Dorian. 

“Send him a fruit basket, everyone loves those,” said Dorian, flippantly. “You know you’re his target. Expecting the trap is the first step in turning it to your advantage, I can’t stay in Redcliffe. Alexius doesn’t know I’m here, and I want to keep it that way for now. But whenever you’re ready to deal with him, I want to be there. I’ll be in touch.” 

Dorian then turned to look at Felix. “Oh, and Felix? Try not to get yourself killed,” he said, before turning back to walk out of the Chantry. 

“There are worse things than dying, Dorian,” said Felix, also heading towards the exit.

Nienna turned to the rest of the group. “Well, that was certainly not what I was expecting.” 

“You’re telling me, more messed up magic shit and demons? Great,” said Iron Bull, sighing.

“It’s always the ‘Vints, always gotta mess up things where nothin’ needed fixin’,” said Sera, pulling a face. “So what about this weirdo ex of yours? What’s the deal there? Why’s he with that Alexius guy?” 

“He’s my ex fiancé, it’s a long story but all you need to know is that I hate him. But I’m really surprised to see him working with this Magister of all people, Loki is an apostate - a powerful mage at that, but time magic isn’t something he’s ever dabbled in, so I don’t know what the situation is there,” said Nienna, pinching the bridge of her nose. “He’s a piece of shit.” 

“So crazy cult Magisters and psycho exes? This just got a whole lot more interesting,” said Varric, chuckling. “Sounds like the start to some bad novel.” 

“Don’t you dare use this for one of your stories,” said Nienna. 

Varric put his hands up. “I’m just sayin’.” 

“We had better head back to Haven and give the news to our advisors, I’m sure they would be thrilled to hear this,” said Cassandra, making her way towards the door. 

Nienna couldn’t budge the feeling of uneasiness in her stomach, even as they made their way back to Haven, seeing Loki once again had put her on edge. What was their plan? Why was he helping Alexius? She had that overwhelming and lingering feeling that something horrible was about to happen, and she didn’t know why. 

Whatever it was, they would find out about it soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Dara Lim Dim" = Go drop dead (or something like that) 
> 
> "Vhenan" = my heart 
> 
> "Ma' lath" = my love

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Dragon Age fanfic, after finishing Inquisition I've become obsessed with Solavellan (my fucking heart). I wanted to do a sort of retelling of the original plot, but with more of Lavellan's backstory and to put my own twist on things. The first chapter isn't the greatest as it's just a retelling of what happened at the Temple of Sacred Ashes, but I'm hoping you guys stick around and enjoy it!! 
> 
> I'm also awful at summaries, oops.


End file.
